A Broom with a View
by Jemmiah
Summary: What do Wookie women do at their social gatherings? Why, talk about the menfolk!


A Broom with a View

By Jemmiah

* Thanks to Mouse for letting me borrow Mus

****************

"…And I told him where he could put his tree drums!" Gussie bared her teeth to show that she meant business. "There is a time and a place for everything. He seems to think that he's back on Kashyyyk, that is his problem."

A fur covered hand stretched lovingly down towards her abdomen, as if to give the new life that dwelt therein a comforting pat. She'd been married now for half a year, and now as an expectant Wookie mother she was being put through the traditional ceremony of 'life celebration'. This of course had meant a party.

And how Wookies liked to party!

The males had gone out on the town, wandering aimlessly from cantina to cantina getting fired up on Wookie hooch and the local nectar. It was a man-thing, Gussie reflected sadly, wondering what it was about the male of the species that so revered the concept of drinking for the sake of it. Not that she hadn't downed hooch with the best of them, but it seemed to her men just never knew when to say no.

Since her marriage it was a word she had been teaching her husband on an almost daily basis.

"He said he wanted to do something soothing and relaxing for the little one." Gussie continued. "He was on those drums for two hours before I could get him to stop! How is that supposed to get my blood pressure down?"

"Men just don't think." Flint leaned over and reached supportively for Gussie's arm. "You'll find that out as you go. It takes two to make a marriage. Just make sure he does what you tell him and then he won't get out of his depth. Anything more complicated and he can't cope. A simple "do this now!" and he'll know where he stands."

"But I wouldn't do that!" Gussie whined. "Apart from those ear splitting tree drums. They are going in the garbage the moment he is visiting the folks on Kashyyyk."

There were murmurs of approval from the various gathered females in the room who were now warming to their task of educating the mother to be. There was nothing they liked better than to talk amongst their little social circle whilst the men sloped off for the evening. Yes, they talked mainly about their useless partners but even so that didn't mean they would not think fondly of their men folk.

"Good start, VERY good." Ethrikkkarra's orange eyes gleamed proudly. "You'll soon have him licked into shape."

"But I like my Dizzy's shape." Gussie replied, slurping on her cold mug of Corellian root tea. "He's a nice shape."

"Ssssssh!" Deradorrowww whispered, looking over to where the younger female Wookie's were innocently helping to wind Nerf's wool on their hands. "Not infront of the children!"

"No," Gussie sighed mournfully, "I didn't mean…"

"All you have to do is remember to keep a large broom behind your door." Flint pronounced sagely. "It always worked for me with my late husband, force keep him." She bowed her head slightly as she remembered her own mate and the unfortunate manner of his demise.

"You should marry again." Sniffed Ethrikkkarra as her Wookie knitting needles clacked and clicked against one another at a ferocious speed. "I could find you someone if you'd just let me look."

"I have no wish to remarry!" Flint growled. "I wish to be happy in solitude before I go back to marriage vows. You must allow me some happiness!"

"Quite right." Deradorrowww agreed. "Let her have some peace and quiet."

"I don't understand about the broom." Gussie cocked her head to one side in puzzlement, scratching absently at her silver tipped hair. "Why is it so special? Is it lucky?"

"Very much so." Nodded Flint. "That was why I gave you a broom for your wedding gift. Did you not like it?"

Gussie cast a hooded gaze at the direction of her newly fitted apartment. Everything was modern and comfortable. The broom that lay propped up against the kitchen sink unit seemed somewhat out of place, but Gussie hadn't liked to ask her third cousin why she had given her this present lest it offend her in someway. She'd felt really ignorant at the time and had just nervously bowed and smiled, thanking Flint profusely.

Now would seem like the right time for enlightenment.

"It is very…" Gussie sought the right words. "Pretty and homely. It's just that I'm not too sure what I should do with it."

There was a tiny audible gasp from the older women who shared concerned covert stares with one another back and forth amongst the assembled group. Perhaps things were not going as smoothly with this marriage as one was at first led to believe…

"You mean you've…" Ethrikkkarra swallowed back a lump the size of a hornet's nest seemingly caught in her throat. "…Never used it?"

"I've swept the floor with it a few times." Gussie said lamely. "Although it wasn't much use on the carpets."

There were more frantic whisperings amongst the elder women and Gussie felt the sting of tears at the back of her eyes. If she didn't know what the proper use for a broom was then how would she be a good wife to Dizzy? And if she weren't a good wife what sort of mother would she make?

Flint gave her a playful punch on the arm. "Not to worry," she smiled toothily at her friends and relatives. "I dare say she will pick it up at some stage."

"Of course she will." Ethrikkkarra cooed after a few moments of contemplation. "She's a clever girl. Takes after my side of the family."

"But what do I do with the broom?" wailed Gussie. "I thought it was symbolic!"

"Oh, it is." Flint agreed with her cousin. "But it's more than that too. Don't worry about it!"

Gussie managed to relax herself, more on account of her precious baby than for her own benefit. Family gatherings were often more tiresome and stressful than joyous occasions. Still, it was good to see them all rally round her on behalf of her child.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ethrikkkarra broke in on her thoughts.

"Is what?"

"The baby! Is it a female or is it an other?"

"I don't know." Gussie shrugged slightly. "I don't want to know until it arrives. That way it will be a surprise."

"But how will we know what to weave and knit for it if we don't know what it is?" Deradorrowww interjected suddenly. "You can't have a boy dressed like a girl! The poor thing would be most confused!"

"It happened to old Yyrrantalrakkk's baby." Flint nodded in agreement. "She spent the whole of her confinement preparing for a girl. She told all her friends in the neighboring trees that it was a girl. They all made girl trappings. They even had the cot painted with pink flowers. Then it was born and it was not a girl. She felt so embarrassed by her terrible mistake that she spent the first two years dressing her son as a girl. Called him some flowery name or other." She gave a knowing wink. "He turned out VERY strange…"

Gussie swallowed. She couldn't even get THAT right! There was just so much to learn.

"Don't you fret, there's still plenty of time." Flint smiled warmly. "You can go to the clinic and get the child's sex determined and then everyone will be happy."

"But Dizzy does not want to know the child's sex." Mumbled Gussie.

Eleven pairs of Wookie eyebrows stood to attention.

"What Dizzy wants is of no relevance or concern!" Deradorrowww rumbled gently. "What does he know? He's male. He needs firm guidance, my dear. It is down to the woman to remind the man how to behave in her house."

"Quite so." Flint replied between mouthfuls of tea. "A man should always have the final say in the house. That is why it is important he shouldn't be allowed to speak in the first place."

"If men ruled the galaxy we would be in a sorry state indeed." Deradorrowww pulled a sad face, blue eyes closing in sorrow.

"They DO run the galaxy." Snorted Flint. "Look at who we've got for Chancellor!"

"Really? Well, that explains everything." Deradorrowww grimaced, rubbery lips pulled backwards in displeasure. "Pass me that ball of wool, Mynarretharrekk. I've nearly finished my garment and I want to do the hem."

"Anyone would think you didn't like men!" Gussie placed her hand on her stomach again, hoping to all the gods that her child was a girl so that she might get some respite! "Surely men have their uses?"

"Shhhh!" Deradorrowww cautioned again. "Not infront of the young ones!"

"I meant other uses." Gussie picked at her home made Wookie fruit scones.

"I can't think of any." Deradorrowww sniffed.

"Me either."

"Or me."

"Can you think of anything?"

"What can she mean?"

Flint once more came to Gussie's rescue. "Males have many uses. They are brave. They are loyal. They make a female look respectable. They are good company. They are father to our children. They go out and put food on the table. They are something warm to cuddle into when the nights are drawing in. But behind every good man there is a good woman. Usually armed with a bowcaster. And besides, it is no coincidence that the females are more important in Wookie society. How can they not be? Female has more letters in it than male. Therefor we are more important."

"But I thought that the males were dominant in society on Kashyyyk?" queried the confused Gussie, anxious to get something right during the course of the evening.

"To all outward appearances, yes." Ethrikkkarra agreed proudly. "But between you and me," she tapped her wide, furry nose, "we just let them to make them feel important."

Gussie remained unconvinced, wondering if her relatives were having a joke at her expense. She knocked back the remains of the tea in the jug and smacked her lips with considerable satisfaction.

"What is that you are drinking?" wondered Ethrikkkarra curiously. "Is it safe?"

"It is Corellian root tea, and it is very nourishing and refreshing." Gussie smiled contentedly at having something she could speak about of which most of the others did not know. "Our friend was kind enough to leave me some before she went away."

"Which friend is this?" asked Ethrikkkarra. "Do I know her?"

"She means Jemmiah." Flint's Wookie tones pronounced proudly. "She is our honor sister. I have looked over her since she was a youngster."

"I must thank her for the tea." Gussie sighed with pleasure. "I find it most pleasant."

"It was good of her." Agreed Flint with a heavy heart, her face becoming woeful. "Her own recent loss was great and so it was a kindness to think of others at this time."

"What loss was this?" Gussie wondered, the other females huddling closer in for every available piece of gossip. "I have heard nothing."

Flint's saddened expression grew bigger, eyes cast down. "Did you not wonder why she stopped coming to the cantinas?" she asked slowly. "She too was expecting a child. But the child did not live."

"I did not know this." Gussie suddenly felt guilty for her own happiness in view of this news. "I am sorry that our honor sister has suffered such grief."

One look at all the subdued and melancholy faces about her told Gussie that her own sorrow for the Corellian girl was mirrored by all present. It was a sad way to bring to a close what had been a joyous - if at times frustrating - evening.

"Such a sad loss." Awwwed Ethrikkkarra. "A girl, was it?"

"I believe that is what was said." Flint answered mournfully to a further chorus of awwwws. "So young to know such unhappiness."

"And what of the male? Is he of help to his mate?" grunted Deradorrowww as she started unravelling a large ball of blue dyed Wookie thread.

"He is hurt by this too." Flint replied quietly. "As you would expect him to be."

The needles that had been held in suspended animation were now lowered completely out of respect, and Gussie got the impression that her companions were now regretting their earlier tirade against the opposite sex.

"He grieves also, but he is sad for the pain she is feeling most of all." Flint continued. 

"A rare type of male." Deradorrowww smiled approvingly.

"A fine catch." Nodded Mynarretharrekk. "Worth keeping hold of."

"They are well suited, I think." Agreed Flint. "Although she seems to be able to keep him in his place. She looks like a glass doll but there's power behind every swat of her hand!"

The rumblings of approval grew even bigger amongst the women and Gussie suddenly found herself feeling very proud to be a Wookie. It was a wondrous thing to rally round like they were all doing now for one who was not of their kin, yet had been adopted into their clan. Most of the women here did not even know Jemmiah but it was almost as if they didn't care. She was their 'family' and that was an end to it.

"Why do we not make her and her mate a blanket?" gushed Mynarretharrekk. "Look, we have much wool shipped over from Kashyyyk. Let us make them something to keep them warm and show them that we share their grief."

"A beautiful idea." Deradorrowww sniffled slightly, wiping away the moisture from her eyes. "Let us do this! We can get most of it done if we all make a square! Let us do this thing whilst the men are away and not getting under our feet!"

"Agreed, dear cousin." Flint clapped her on the shoulder and roared happily. "Jemmiah would be most touched by your concern. I fear she is still not well after her ordeal. She said that she felt fatigued and cold."

"Then we will make it an extra big blanket!" Mynarretharrekk rubbed her hands together. "What color should we make it?"

"Blue is her favorite." Replied Flint. "She often wears blue clothing."

A flurry of Wookie arms dug deep into the bags of wool, flinging aside all the greens and reds and yellows in search of the best shades. Gussie watched in astonishment as each Wookie started knitting almost at exactly the same moment. She regretted to say it, but she herself was not a good knitter or weaver. It made her once again feel quite inadequate.

"Do not worry." Flint grinned. "Just like the broom, one day it will all come to you."

"I can make some more tea." Gussie asked hopefully.

"That would be most appreciated." Flint encouraged. "It's not the knitting that is so strenuous on the vocal chords, it's all the talking that goes with it."

Gussie padded through to the kitchen area and listened to the clicking of needles, curses as stitches were dropped and general mumbled of Wookie voices in the background.

She had the feeling this was going to be a long evening…

************

SIX HOURS LATER:

"What is the time?" Flint yawned, blinking the tiredness away from her eyes. She'd been staring at the blue woollen square for so long that when she looked away she could still see the little stitches in her mind's eye. "How long have we been at work?"

Gussie opened one weary lid and fixed her sight upon the chrono.

"It is one standard time." She sighed. "In the morning."

"Where are the men folk?" Mynarretharrekk scratched at her neck. "Did they come back? I did not hear them return."

"They have not returned." Deradorrowww growled in a low voice. "They are still out drinking!"

"Typical males!" chorused several of the Wookie females simultaneously.

"My Dizzy could be lying hurt somewhere!" Gussie stood up anxiously. "He could have been hit by a speeder bike or a landing air cab!"

"Impossible." Deradorrowww replied scornfully. "No speeder bike can go that slow and an aircab cannot fly in zigzags!" 

"He's probably fallen on his chin in a pavement, counting the stars," Flint looked out of the window at the pouring rain outside, "And he will come back twice his normal bodyweight having been drenched with rain."

"My Dizzy would not do such a thing." Gussie tried to defend her husband's reputation. "He just would not!"

"With Mungo and Mus out there with him?" Deradorrowww nudged one of her sleeping friends off from her knitting. "He doesn't stand a chance."

"Dizzy works in a cantina. Mus runs a cantina. Mungo owns a cantina. Mus will feel obliged to toast the child's health. They will crawl back in here when the ground finally releases its grip of them, or when the last remnant of alcohol leaves their systems. Whichever is first." Ethrikkkarra held aloft her blanket square. "I think this is going well."

"Stop pacing cousin!" Flint commanded. "He will yet turn up safe, more's the pity. Although for how long remains to be seen."

Gussie sank down to the couch again but felt uncomfortable with the idea of just sitting around whilst her beloved Dizzy and his friends could be lying unconscious somewhere at the back of some dingy cantina. Part of her desperately wanted to go out into the pouring rain and search for him yet knowing that should she set foot outside the apartment a large troupe of Wookies would drag her back to her room and throw away the key….

//Where are you, my mate?// Gussie wondered fretfully. //I do hope you are safe. I am so worried for you that I could…//

A noise stopped her thoughts in mid flow. The sound of a door being opened, of voices purposely trying to whisper but sounding far to loud and noticeable, the smell of wet Wookie fur as the door slid back.

"Hit the lights!" Flint commanded to Ethrikkkarra. "Everyone quiet. Pretend we are not here!"

As the lights were put out the ladies composed themselves admirably, merging seamlessly into the shadows and lumpy furniture in the room. The voices got closer, as did a shushing noise from a rather slurred sounding voice that Gussie couldn't help but recognise straight away.

"They arrrrrrrre not - HIC - here!" a relieved Dizzy said as he gave a quick look in through the doorway. "They have gone home."

"You will be in trouble." Mus remarked crisply. "If Gussie sees you in this state."

"I b-blame M-Mungo and his H-hooch." Dizzy wandered into the dark room, sniffing the air. "He started it!"

"I did not." Mungo challenged. "Nobody forced you to drink. I only said that your wife wouldn't like it if you came back drunk. I did not say that you were trying to prove you were not scared of her!"

"I am." Joked Mus.

"She is a kind female but she has the potential to be an ogre." Continued Mungo.

"That is my wife that you talk of." Frowned Dizzy.

"I have my opinions." grinned Mungo. "I say that in a few years time when the novelty of marriage has worn off she will make your life a misery. Now where is the light source?" Mungo wondered, edging forward with his feet.

"I believe I have also had too much to drink." Mus said sadly. "After all that I have told Rela I find myself in a shameful position. I am not fit to lecture now!"

"We are all in a state." Dizzy sighed so loudly that Gussie thought he could be heard in the next apartment. "My wife is sleeping next door I think. Please try and keep the noise down."

"Yes." Agreed Mus. "I have no wish to enrage Gussie."

"Neither have I." Admitted Dizzy.

"Well, as long as we keep quiet maybe we could finish off the hooch that we…OWWWWWWCH!" roared Mungo suddenly, grabbing his foot and hobbling backwards in pain. The other two Wookies both tried to look for an escape and fell over each other on the floor.

Gussie stood by the light source and commanded it to turn up five points so that it went from pitch black to blinding glare within a split second, causing everyone in the room to blink and screw up their eyes. The first thing she made out when her sight evened up again was the sight of Mungo with Ethrikkkarra's knitting needles stuck in his foot, followed shortly afterwards by a guilty looking Mus and a very scared Dizzy. It was quite clear that the Wookie inquisition was not going to be friendly at all…

"You've been drinking!" accused Gussie with a growl.

"That's what you do in cantina's my dear one." Dizzy squirmed away on his bottom.

"Your fur is all wet and you are leaving marks on my lovely floor." Gussie loomed large over the figure.

"I, er…fell in a puddle." Dizzy swallowed.

"YOUS SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK BY ELEVEN!" Yelled Gussie as the other females stood back and watched the show.

"My chrono stopped." Dizzy shrugged.

"What about Mus" 

"His chrono stopped too."

"And Mungo?"

"His brain stopped." Dizzy hiccuped. "He left it back at the Hell's Chance."

Gussie drew herself up to her full height, which was taller even than that of her husband.

"It has been a momentous day for me." She nodded towards the other females, watching her every move. "Because something else stopped today."

"W-w-what was that?" Dizzy held hold of his head.

"My naivety!" howled the irate Gussie as she marched over to the broom that stood up at the side of the sink. 

Grabbing the wooden handle, Gussie picked it up and started to thrash the three errant Wookies over the head with the spiky end. 

"You can sleep on the streets tonight!" Gussie hissed as she aimed a blow at the frightened looking Dizzy. "Come back when you are sober!"

And with that she chased the three of them out of the apartment.

Flint stood in the middle of her friends and relatives, watching the landmark transformation with considerable pride.

"I told you she would work out what that broom was for." She winked.


End file.
